


It's Not So Easy to Wait

by preblematic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: Mikey is hot and hard, and he’s just had a taste of what he didn’t even really know he wanted. He rolls over, hooks a leg over Gerard’s hip and buries his face in his shoulder. The frame of Mikey’s glasses is digging into his skin, and he focuses on that instead of the way his cock is begging to be touched. “We can’t, Mikes,” Gerard says when Mikey starts rubbing against him.





	It's Not So Easy to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> i got sent [this ask](http://preblematic.tumblr.com/post/164847166059/so-im-writing-a-smutfic-where-the-characters-are), went to answer it, and before i knew it i was fourteen hundred words in, so here we are.

Mikey and Gerard have a standing agreement that they, being of the ages of fourteen and eighteen (thought this agreement has been in place for years), have the right to jerk off anywhere that their parents aren’t. This includes in the presence of the other brother. For a very long time, this system works, then they start kissing.

They start kissing because Gerard is warm and affectionate with his baby brother, and Mikey has just started really thinking about love and sex and emotions. He doesn’t really differentiate between family love and romantic love and platonic touch and sexual touch, and it’s all–it’s all tied up and confused in this big ball of yarn in his head, and he can’t fucking untangle it to save his fucking life. He just knows that Gerard hugging him close when he comes home makes his stomach swoop the same way that a cute girl does or that seeing the shirtless boys at PE does. He knows that it feels good and right and  _ safe _ .

It’s a Tuesday night, and they’re lying on Gerard’s bed, Gerard leaned back against the wall and Mikey with his head at the end of the bed. They’re both fucking about; Mikey with homework and Gerard with a sketchpad on his knees. He makes a noise, somewhere between a hum and a grunt, Mikey looks up and back at him. He sees Gerard with his hair in his face and his tongue sticking out one corner of his mouth, and his stomach drops and rises and drops all over again in the space of about five seconds. He thinks that his brother is beautiful, thinks that he wants to be close to him, and then, because he’s Mikey, he clambers up to the other end of the bed and sits on his knees by Gerard, stares at him for about thirty seconds before Gerard looks over and raises and eyebrow. 

“What’s up, Mikes?” he asks. Mikey watches his mouth form the words, licks his own lips. His eyes dart up to meet Gerard’s, then he closes them and leans forward and just kind of mashes his lips against Gerard’s. It’s awkward and weird. Mikey’s glasses dig into his nose, and their teeth kind of clack together. Gerard is surprised and brings his hand up to grab Mikey’s arm in shock. Mikey is, of course, not really sure what to do, so it only lasts a few seconds before he sits back on his knees and breaks the kiss.

This is the point where Gerard should sit Mikey down and have a good, long discussion about emotions and love and affection, because Mikey is young and obviously confused, and that’s what a good older brother would do. Gerard, however, is only an  _ alright  _ older brother, and he’s been trying to sort out some of his own shit, okay. He can only do so much; he can only  _ resist  _ so much. 

So he uses the hand he has on Mikey’s elbow to pull him back, kiss him properly, and Mikey’s so fucking light that Gerard can just pull him into his lap. Gerard’s hands are fucking shaking, but Mikey just grabs his hair and lets it happen. This is how Mikey ends up making out for the first time ever, and it’s with his big brother in their bedroom while their mom makes dinner upstairs. Gerard doesn’t, won’t, can’t let it go further than that, though. He pushes Mikey off of him when he realizes how much he wants this to go on. They’re both panting and hard, and Mikey whines when Gerard stops touching him.

Mikey is hot and hard, and he’s just had a taste of what he didn’t even really know he wanted. He rolls over, hooks a leg over Gerard’s hip and buries his face in his shoulder. The frame of Mikey’s glasses is digging into his skin, and he focuses on that instead of the way his cock is begging to be touched. “We can’t, Mikes,” Gerard says when Mikey starts rubbing against him. 

“You don’t have to do anything,” Mikey says against his shirt. He rolls his hips and gasps; Gerard can feel his little brother’s cock pressing into his thigh. “Just let me.” He fists one hand in Gerard’s shirt and breathes, open-mouthed and wet against him. 

“Okay.” With that one word Gerard surrenders. He lies there and doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound but for the lewd gasps that are forced out of him when Mikey grinds his hardon against him. Mikey starts slow, languid, rolling thrusts that make him groan, then works his way up to a faster rhythm. Eventually, he’s jackrabbiting his hips against the softness of his brother’s thigh, biting down on the fabric of his shirt to keep quiet.  A few minutes later, Mikey tightens his leg around Gerard’s waist and arches against him, comes in his pants.

As Mikey lies there, panting and twitching, Gerard figures he’s already going to hell, so he might as well enjoy the ride. He snakes the hand that Mikey isn’t lying on down his stomach and stops to cup himself through his jeans. It’s good; it’s so good. He arches his hips up into his own touch and can’t stop the moan that leaves him. 

Mikey perks up at the sound, raises his head up and follows the line of Gerard’s arm down to where he’s struggling to open his jeans with one hand. Mikey sucks in a breath, then wriggles to be sitting up again. The moving is making him very aware of the mess in his pants, but he’ll have to deal with that later. “Let me,” he says, leaning forward and tugging Gerard’s pants open with both hands. Gerard whines appreciatively and shoves his hand in his underwear. 

“Fuck, Mikes,” Gerard gasps, then bites his bottom lip to be quiet. Mikey’s attention moves from the jerking motion of Gerard’s had up to his face. He’s flushed and biting his lip and staring at Mikey like he’s ethereal, something precious. Mikey isn’t sure what to do, but leaning up to kiss Gerard again seems like a good idea.

He cups Gerard’s face in both hands and guides their mouths together. Gerard arches up into it, letting Mikey experimentally bite at his lower lip. They kiss for a few moments more before Mikey gets the idea that he could touch  _ more.  _ He moves his right hand down from Gerard’s face slowly, brushes his fingers against the side of his neck. He doesn’t stop kissing him until his fingers pet over Gerard’s nipple, and he gasps and drops his head back against the pillow. 

Mikey experimentally pinches it through the thin fabric of Gerard’s shirt, and Gerard bucks up into his own hand. “Mikey, please,” he gasps. His right arm is free now that Mikey’s sat up, and he uses it to grab him by the back of the neck and pull him down to kiss him again. Mikey opens his mouth obediently when Gerard’s tongue comes out, sucking on it. He tastes like cigarettes, a habit that Mikey hasn’t quite picked up yet, but the taste is familiar. He moves his free hand up the side of Gerard’s face, up to his hair, and fists it there, needing something to hold onto.

Gerard’s head follows the pull of Mikey’s hand, breaking the kiss, and he moans so loud that Mikey actually worries about them being heard. “Mikey,” he says, dragging the last syllable out,” ‘m so fucking--god, Mikey.” He’s rocking his hips constantly now, fucking his own hand.

“You close?” Mikey pants agaisnt Gerard’s mouth. Instead of an answer, Gerard squeezes his eyes shut and whines while he furiously nods his head. Mikey tugs on Gerard’s hair again and slides his other hand lower, under the pushed-up hem of Gerard’s shirt. He rolls Gerard’s other nipple between two fingers and kisses him again.

Gerard makes this noise partway through the kiss. It’s like a whimper that someone reached down his throat and wrenched out of him. Mikey pulls away and looks down at where Gerard is thrusting up into his fist desperately. The slick noise is as intoxicating as the way his cock keeps appearing and disappearing between the ring of his fingers. A few moments later, Gerard’s whole body curls upwards, and he comes, getting it all over his stomach and shirt and Mikey’s arm. 

He drops back down flat on the bed, not caring about the mess, and pulls Mikey down against him. Mikey goes willingly, tucking himself into a familiar position in an unfamiliar situation. He slides into the space between Gerard’s arm and his side, and Gerard curls his arm around Mikey’s slim shoulders. He tugs him closer, leans over to kiss the side of his head.

They don’t talk about it, afterwards. They don’t stop doing it, either. 


End file.
